


Storm's comin'

by SeraphSilent (ThePiggy)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiggy/pseuds/SeraphSilent
Summary: Life after the apocalypse certainly gets easier, if you really think about it





	Storm's comin'

There’s a sandstorm comin’. Oh, it’s a ways away, I’d give it two, maybe three hours before it hits, but that doesn’t stop bodies flocking to the “safety” of sheet metal barricades and four walls with a roof. Safety, heh, that’s rich; ain’t been no safety since the world up and shit itself a while back. Sorry, couldn’t be more accurate if I tried seeing as I don’t know how and don’t care why.

I do gotta say shit got a lot simpler around here: the one with the best, wins. Old-world way of thinking gone practical, best weapons? Golden ticket. Best fortifications? Golden ticket. Most lackeys? Golden fuckin’ ticket. That’s not to say there ain’t bodies out there who scrape by for themselves, my dumb ass included, doin’ whatever they can from workin’ in the new towns and such to gangin’ up and lettin’ human nature run its course.

Wind’s startin’ to pick up, can feel the sand getting into all my nooks and crannies. Guess I better head back inside, looks like it’s set to be one hell of a night. Sandstorms are fine, night time is fine, sandstorms at night? I’d rather suck on the barrel of my rifle thank you very much, speaking of rifle, now that I’m back in my little perch let’s play a game of I Spy.

I spy with my little eye, one unfortunate lady being run down by a group of crazies. I can almost hear her screamin’ for help from here, fortunately for you lady I just happen to be huntin’ that specific bastard. One breath in, hold, one body. One breath in, hold, two bodies. Rinse and repeat six more times, exhale and feel the shape of my rifle against my cheek. I friggin love this thing.

Quit your shakin’ lady, if I wanted you dead I’d’ve dropped you already. I walk right past her and drag the asshole out of his seat, pretty easy when they don’t put up a fight anymore, to relieve him of his head. Don’t need it anymore so why should he get to keep it? Not really paying attention as I gather their gear for the trek back but I think she calls me insane as she books it to the horizon. Not even a thank you for savin’ her life, eh, no skin off my nose.

Who’s to say what’s crazy anymore, one minute murder is illegal and the next there are gangs rovin’ the lands lookin’ for either your kidneys or your beer, probably both. In the end I couldn’t care less.

 

 

Storm’s comin’.


End file.
